Imprint
by A Whisper Of Grace
Summary: One-shot, BD spoilers. Jacob and Renesmee's first kiss.


**AN: I know it's not going to be the most original thing in the world, to write something between Jacob and Renesmee, but I wanted to. So there. Originally I was a real Jacob-hater, but after reading BD I can't hate him anymore. Prob because the only happy ending for me was an Edward-Bella one, and that was the only romantic threat to it. But now that he's never going to want or need anything other than Renesmee, I like him. And although the whole imprinting-on-a-baby-that-was-born-seconds-ago thing is more than slightly creepy, it's also cute in a weird… creepy way. And besides, Quill imprinted on Claire, and we didn't think that was sick!**

**Sorry for the really long AN, but I get carried away. What **_**is**_** relevant is that I'm planning a longer story about Jacob and Renesmee, with all of the Cullens in it and Jake's new pack. Hopefully I'll start that soon, but who knows, school sucks right now and work's going to start training me to be a manager so I can be in charge of fattening people up instead of doing it by order.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Trust me, if I did you'd never see Edward ever again. I'd keep him all to myself… Come on, you know you would too.**

It was amazing how the sickly sweet smell of the vampires became commonplace for me. There was no way I'd ever enjoy it, that was for sure, but I wasn't so averse to it as I had been when I'd first met the Cullens, or when I'd started spending so much more time at their house in Forks. They didn't live in Forks anymore, so neither did I. It was as simple as that. They'd moved when Renesmee's growing had started to slow, so that they could enrol her at school and give her some semblance of a human life. The poor girl had been locked in the Cullen's house for the few years of her life – although she looked seventeen by now – and thankfully Bella had decided it was time to move.

So that's how my life worked now. The Cullens moved, so I moved. Bella and Edward moved, I tagged along. Renesmee moved, I followed like a magnet.

Unfortunately, the Cullens had decided that they didn't want to separate just yet, the novelty of having two new vampiric additions to their family not having worn off yet. That meant that their house still smelt _disgusting_. After all this time, though, I'd learnt to block it out. Just like I'd learnt to disguise my thoughts when I was around Edward.

Sometimes, though, he caught me.

And coincidently, after those times Renesmee suddenly happened to be busy.

_Stupid leech_, I thought, but the words held no longer held any malice. After spending so much time with Edward, I found that I actually _liked_ the guy. Now that I wasn't competing with him for Bella's affections, he didn't seem to mind me much either, especially when he saw how caring and careful I was with his daughter. On the other hand, it was when I got _too_ caring that his tolerance thinly waned.

Thankfully, today all of the Cullens had gone out. Including Edward and Bella, who was almost as bad as her husband when it came to how I spent my time with Renesmee. Not that there was much danger of anything happening. She still thought of me as a brother or an uncle, I knew. I took stock everyday of how she looked at me, how she treated me. She was way too comfortable around me for a teenager if there were any romantically based thoughts in her mind. I was a stuttering wreak around her sometimes.

Renesmee and I sat in the lounge room of the Cullen's new home. The television was on, some movie that she'd wanted to watch. I watched only her, except for the moments when she realised I wasn't looking at the screen and turned to glare at me. There was a whole foot of space between us, a distance that I longed to cross. But I'd make no move on her until she showed something for me. I longed to make her mine – in every sense of the word – with everything I was, but I wouldn't force myself on her. With the possibility of rejection in my mind, I was willing to settle with spending unlimited time with her until something changed.

If something changed.

It was almost sad, how deep I was in. Renesmee had caught me hook, line and sinker when she was only minutes old. There was nothing I would do, ever, to separate me from her. Ever. Even if it meant keeping my distance, as long as she was in my life I could breathe. And that, unfortunately, meant staying on the Cullens' good sides; she was a daughter to all of them. And that meant not doing anything to make Renesmee uncertain, scared, or hurt. None of which I wanted to do anyway.

As she intently watched the movie – I didn't even know what it was called and I didn't care in the slightest – I watched her openly, waiting for the moment that she'd turn her head and I'd pretend I was paying close attention to the movie and not her. The paleness of her skin the strange bronze of her hair. Her full lips, her long eyelashes, her slim nose. High cheekbones that blushed scarlet not frequently enough for my liking. She was thin but not abnormally so, and slightly taller than her mother. Physically, they were almost the same age, but Bella had either five years or twelve years on her, whichever way you looked at it.

Renesmee looked up at me, and I froze, caught. But she just smiled and nodded to the remote. I handed it to her and she paused the movie. 'I'm thirsty,' she said. Her voice was like music. 'Do you want anything?'

I grimaced, trying not to let it slip into a grin. 'Nessie, how many times must we go through this. I may be just as mythical as you, but I tend to not drink blood if I can help it.'

Rolling her eyes, she hit me on the shoulder. 'Oh, you are hilarious. How do you know that I didn't feel like human stuff?'

I raised my eyebrows at her. 'Fair enough, Nessie, I'll admit that sometimes you eat and drink normal food.' I emphasised the word normal, making her smile. 'But only when you need to, to look normal. You don't really _like_ human stuff.'

After a moment she blushed. I was puzzled and curious about the delay but I knew she wouldn't tell me if I asked. 'Fine,' she muttered. 'I was going to get blood. But I wasn't offering you blood, we have human stuff here for when you come over.'

'I know, Ness,' I said, ruffling her hair. I marvelled at how soft it was before tearing my hand away. 'But no, thank you, I'm fine.'

I'd expected a smile on her face, or maybe even exasperation, but I didn't foresee the look of incredible disappointment and sadness darkening her features. My heart jumped painfully at the sight of her so upset. 'What's wrong?' I asked anxiously, moving my hand to cup her cheek gently.

I tried not to care when she moved her head away from my hand. 'It's nothing,' she whispered. Her eyes had closed so she wouldn't be able to look at me.

Confused, I let my hands drop into my lap. 'Renesmee, please. You know I can't stand to see you sad. Maybe I can help?'

She shook her head emphatically. 'No. I told you, it's nothing. It's stupid.'

Not caring that she apparently didn't want to touch me, I reached for her hands. They were warm to even me, which was saying something. I loved the feeling of her small, petite hands in mine, a sensation I didn't get often enough. 'It's not nothing if it's stupid,' I said softly, imploring her with my eyes to open up to me. 'You know that whatever you tell me I'll never think less of you.'

Silently, she nodded.

I squeezed her hands gently. 'Then what's wrong? I hate it when you're upset. What caused this?'

She frowned at me. 'Well, you did, actually.'

I frowned back, but mine was a frown of puzzlement. I barely managed to restrain my self-hatred for causing her to be like this.

'Oh, Nessie. I'm sorry. What did I do? I'll make it better, I swear.'

I tried to put my arms around her but she pushed me away. 'See, this is what I mean. You're always trying to protect me, to baby me. I'm not a kid anymore, Jake!'

I stared at her, shocked. She didn't want me to protect her? Did she have any clue who I was at all? 'I don't see you as a kid anymore. I see you like an adult.'

Her determined brown eyes held mine to hers. 'I don't want you to see me as just an adult,' she said. Despite her calm demeanour, her weak voice shook a little. 'I want you to see me as a _woman_, Jake.'

The only way I had any chance of stopping myself from throwing myself at her was for me to turn away. Instantly I regretted it as I heard her sharp intake of breath. 'I'm sorry,' she said after a moment. Was she… crying? 'I thought maybe that you… But Mum said to give you time… Well, if that's how you feel then I won't mention it again…'

I couldn't contain myself any longer. Turning back to her, I took her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers. She froze under me, but an instant later she was kissing me back, her arms twining around me neck and her fingers in my hair. When my lungs began to ache I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers so I could look her in her eyes. 'I protect you, Renesmee, because I couldn't stand to see your hurt, in any way or form. And I've treated you more like a child –' I admitted '– because I didn't want to push myself on you. I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. I thought you knew that.'

Her eyes were wondering. And wonderful. 'Mum told me you'd imprinted on me, but I don't know… I thought that maybe once you got to know me you wouldn't love me like a woman. Maybe you just loved me like a sister, while I… I just love you.'

My heart swelled at the declaration. 'Oh, Nessie,' I whispered, leaning forward to kiss her again. 'I couldn't never want for anything that you couldn't give me. If you wanted me for a brother, I would have been your brother, but I'd always have wanted to be closer to you.'

A slow blush spread across her cheeks. 'I'll bet Daddy didn't like it if you loved me when you first saw me,' she muttered. I just laughed and held her closer.

**AN: I know, another AN. I can't help myself. I hope I portrayed Renesmee okay, we don't really have that much to go on. I'm assuming she'll be like Bella. I stopped writing this halfway through last night cause I could barely keep my eyes open, and finished writing today. I'm so behind on sleep because I've been reading way too much fan fiction. I love this site, and I love Twilight fans. There are so many beautiful stories on here, it's amazing. I wish I could list all my favourites but it would take too long, so just check out my fave stories list if you care. Although I guess if you care you'd look without my prompting. Anyway, I can't stand stuff that's too OOC (unless it's meant to be) so if you want amazingly life-like FF, check it out. **


End file.
